


Шрамы

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: После инцидентов в музее у Ларри остаются шрамы. К удивлению Акменра, Ларри прекрасно помнит, как получил каждый из них.





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [8\. Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154853) by [love_write_edit_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep). 



> в тексте упоминается, что у Ларри была сломана рука: в других текстах автора об этом рассказано подробнее, это произошло из-за Рекси. 
> 
> Бета - [Pheeby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby), Lenel

— Ай!

— Прости, — прошептал Акменра, прижимая мокрую ткань ко лбу Ларри, прямо над глазом. — Тебе повезло. Ещё чуть ниже — и ты остался бы без глаза.

Ларри зашипел сквозь зубы, когда Акменра прижал тряпку посильнее.

— Может остаться шрам.

— Значит, будет ещё один в коллекцию, — усмехнулся Ларри.

Акменра нахмурился:

— В коллекцию?

— Ну да. Ты разве не видел шрамы, которые я здесь получил?

Акменра покачал головой:

— Ну, скажем так… у тебя была сломана рука, и всем известно, как это произошло.

— Ага! А вот этот? — Ларри закатал рукав чуть выше локтя, показав довольно неприятный шрам.

— Откуда это у тебя?

— Помнишь инструкцию? «Отвлекайте неандертальцев как минимум раз в час. Если они закончат заточку своих копий, то начнут охотиться на вас».

Акменра кивнул.

— Ну вот, я забыл отвлечь их.

— И они напали на тебя?

— Нет, они попытались заколоть Тедди. А я встал у них на пути.

— Зачем? — удивился Акменра. — Теодор ведь из воска, а ты — из плоти и крови. Было довольно безрассудно пытаться спасти его.

Ларри усмехнулся вновь:

— Именно это Тедди сказал, когда перевязывал меня. И да, я больше так не делал. Потому что это куда больнее, чем показывают по телевизору: это та волшебная коробка с картинками, про которую я тебе говорил.

— Ох.

— А вот ещё один, — Ларри задрал рукав ещё выше, открывая шрам, идущий от локтя к плечу.

— А этот откуда?

— Джед и Октавиус решили, что было бы неплохо проехаться на машинке по перилам лестницы в холле, — Ларри закатил глаза. — Конечно, машинка навернулась с перил, и я попытался подхватить ее, но недооценил расстояние, и она расцарапала мне руку, прежде чем я поймал ее на грудь. Но главное, что с Джедом и Октавиусом ничего не случилось.

— Ты благородный человек, Ларри, — Акменра с улыбкой указал на рубец вдоль левой ладони: — А этот, на руке?

— А это, должно быть, твоя плита.

— Что?

— Эта штука тяжёлая, приятель, и у неё острые края, — Ларри с теплотой во взгляде посмотрел на шрам. — Я… опаздывал на работу. И очень волновался, что ты проснёшься — и не сможешь выбраться. Я приехал в музей вовремя, но впритык. И порезал руку о край твоей плиты, когда торопился отодвинуть её.

— Ларри…

— М-м-м? — Ларри поднял глаза. У него сердце оборвалось от того, каким расстроенным было лицо Акменра.

— Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Я лучше проведу еще пятьдесят четыре года в этой гробнице, чем увижу, что ты ранен, не говоря уже о том, чтобы оказаться причиной твоей боли.

— Эй, слушай, стоп, — Ларри обхватил лицо Акменра ладонями. — Давай не будем заходить так далеко, ладно? Всё в порядке, я просто хотел убедиться, что ты выберешься благополучно. В том, что случилось, нет ничьей вины, в жизни всякое бывает. Всё в порядке.

— И всё-таки я хотел бы, чтобы ты был осторожнее, — негромко сказал Акменра, убирая мокрую тряпку. — А на голени у тебя откуда шрам?

— Техас сбросил.

— Ой-ё!

— Да. А вот сюда меня укусил Декстер, — Ларри ткнул пальцем себе в нос. Акменра засмеялся, наклеивая на рану Ларри большой пластырь:

— Вы с Декстером, наверное, никогда не поладите!

— Похоже на то, — Ларри рассмеялся в ответ. — И не только с ним: у меня ещё три шрама на бедре от одного из львов.

— Они же давно прирученные?!

— Только в отношении тебя и Тедди.

— У тебя очень опасная работа, — вздохнул Акменра, заставив Ларри улыбнуться.

— Ак, я никогда не был счастливее, чем сейчас. Приходить на работу и видеть вас, ребята — чертовски здорово, понимаешь? А… наши отношения? Это… я даже описать не могу, как потрясающе. И мне ещё и платят за то, что я прихожу сюда каждую ночь? Да это лучшее, что могло со мной случиться. Не было ни дня, когда я боялся бы прийти на работу. Ну, с тех пор, как украли скрижаль и всё такое.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имею в виду то, что хорошее перевешивает плохое. Конечно, я получил несколько синяков и шишек, но ото этого никто не застрахован. Зато какая у меня сейчас жизнь! Работать здесь, встречаться с тобой, помогать Макфи, смотреть, как все становятся одной семьёй — я бы не отказался от этого ни за что.

— А если эта работа однажды убьёт тебя?

— Тогда у меня будет счастливо прожитая жизнь и смерть, которой ни у кого не было. В смысле — кто ещё может сказать, что он был забит до смерти обезьяной, или раздавлен 20-футовым шакалом, или затоптан треклятым мамонтом?

— Ларри, — фыркнул Акменра. — Прошу тебя, будь осмотрительнее. То, что случилось сегодня…

— Ак, это был несчастный случай. Но в следующий раз, когда вы, ребята, захотите использовать щит гунна в качестве фризби, сделайте это во дворе, а не в холле, ладно? Думаю, Макфи будет со мной согласен. А вообще — давайте я куплю вам менее разрушительные фризби. И сами тоже будьте осмотрительнее, хорошо?

— Будем, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — покраснел Ларри. — Кстати, ты не хочешь поиграть в футбол тем здоровенным глобусом?

— Ларри!..

— Я шучу!


End file.
